1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to wireless and powerless devices, and more specifically to providing wireless communication and power harvested using magnetic and/or electric fields that are generated between the wireless communications capable devices.
2. Related Art
Typically, a communications device is associated with an integrated or external peripheral device that allows an operator to operate and/or control the communications device. For example, the peripheral device may operate as an output device that receives information, such as one or more commands and/or data, from the communications device to be provided or displayed to the operator. The peripheral device may operate as an input device to provide information, such as one or more commands and/or data, from the operator to the communications device. The peripheral device generally derives its power from internal batteries of the communications device. Power may flow, for example, through a power cable connecting the peripheral device to the communications device. The peripheral device may also derive its power from an internal and/or an external power supply associated with the peripheral device.
Operation of the communications device in the manner described above limits the operator to using the peripheral device that is powered by the internal batteries of the communications device. For example, operation of a wireless phone is limited to using the keypad of the wireless phone that receives its power from the wireless phone. The operator cannot user a larger keypad in operating the wireless phone.
Operation of the communications device in the manner described above also limits the operator to the conventional peripheral device that is powered from an internal and/or an external power supply for the peripheral device. For example, a conventional wireless peripheral device with its own internal battery may quickly drain the power of the internal battery. In a further example, a conventional peripheral device with its own external power supply requires that the conventional peripheral device be connected to the external power supply limiting the operation of the communications device.
The invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the reference number.